


a nice person.

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, inntrospective?, really short i wanted to write more but lost motivation lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She doesn't understand Akamatsu Kaede.





	a nice person.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make this like. multichap but im a coward with no energy and fleeting inspiration

There were people who just shined too brightly. Obnoxiously brightly with their speeches of things like friendship and love and unity - things people with easy lives without the burden of blood constantly on their hands could afford to still believe in. They shone their light onto everyone, even those who clearly didn't want it. Especially them.

Kaede Akamatsu shined too brightly. So brightly, her light burned Maki's eyes.

"Why do you insist on doing this?"

Akamatsu's eyes widen in surprise, and the innocence in her expression almost hurts. "...doing what?" 

Maki's intensity is unwavering. "Spending time with me. With anyone here, as a matter of fact. This whole act of making friends with everyone...it's so stupidly naive." She pretends not to notice the ache in her chest at the shift in Akamatsu's expression. Although, she recovers rather quickly, brightening up again. That same idiotic resilience she'd shown in the exit tunnel.

"Because...we _are_ all friends." Her smile is so kind - so genuine, Maki doesn't want something so pure directed towards her, and she quickly averts her eyes. "I want to be your friend, Harukawa-san."

"Why?" 

"I think you're a nice person."

Maki's blood runs cold. Ah, how painfully ironic.

"You...you don't know anything about me. How would you know if I'm nice or not?"

Akamatsu simply giggles as if the answer was obvious. "You are the ultimate child caregiver, aren't you? There has to be good in you if children like you so much. _I just know_ you're a loving, kind person."

"..."

Maki's heart aches and aches and aches. While it was true that children were drawn to her, there wasn't a single nurturing bone in her body. She was trained and refined into a killing machine; unforgiving, remorseless, and cruel. And here Akamatsu was...offering her that blinding, painful smile and something as asinine as friendship in a killing game. She doesn't want to hear anymore of this.

She would laugh bitterly if she could. It's just so...horrifyingly ironic. Maki had been content with a life without personal ties or something as useless as friendship, but now that Akamatsu was so unrelentingly persistent in offering it to her...it was something she selfishly wanted.

What would Akamatsu gain from all this? What would be the benefit of befriending anyone here?

She doesn't understand her.

With her expression cast to the floor, hidden under the shadow of her bangs, she abruptly turns on her heel and leaves. Akamatsu doesn't stop her.


End file.
